Siphoner
Siphoners, or Siphons, are a subsection of witches born without the ability to generate their own magic but do possess a rare power that allows them to siphon magic from other sources and use that magic for their own purposes. They are considered abominations by many witch communities despite the fact that Siphoners are born with these abilities and may face harsh treatment by their covens when discovered. They appear to be rare and few in numbers although they are rather controversial because they have the potential to become witch-vampire hybrids. Creation Very little is known about Siphoners, especially with regards to how or why they came into existence. Their conception and birth appear to be the same as that of ordinary witches, given that many Siphoners do not know of their true nature until adolescence. Powers and Abilities * Siphoning: Siphoners possess the rare ability to absorb nearly all forms of magic from external sources in place of their lack of personal power. As a result of this ability, they are able to detect the magic within other beings as well as unravel the most sophisticated of spells. * Spell Casting: Siphoners, after having absorbed magic from an external source, have the ability to cast spells like any witch. This allows them to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. However, the amount of power they have absorbed is finite and will eventually need to be replenished by siphoning more magic, though the frequency of which depends on the amount and strength of the magic they absorbed. * Potion Brewing: The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies, and elixirs that have supernatural properties. * Telekinesis: Siphoners, after having absorbed magic from an external source, have the ability to move objects and people like any witch. * Pain Infliction: Siphoners, after having absorbed magic from an external source, have the ability to inflict excruciating migraines like any witch. * Pyrokinesis: Siphoners, after having absorbed magic from an external source, have the ability to generate and manipulate fire like any witch. Weaknesses * Distraction: Denying a witch from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells may render it ineffective. * Herbs: Ingestion of certain herbs can cause a witch to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for an undetermined amount of time. * Mortality: Siphoners, like any witch, are still human, and thus share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.). * Magic: Siphoners are just as susceptible to the forces of witchcraft as any other being. * Physical Contact: Siphoners need physical contact with their source in order to siphon from them. This can be overcome through the use of magic containing amulets that can be worn with them to be siphoned in defense. Known Siphoners Trivia * Josie and Lizzie are the first known pair of twins to both be Siphoners. * Siphoners are somehow born with rare genetic mutation that can pass through and across generations, which gives them their ability to absorb magic from any witch, magical object, or supernatural being. See also }} Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Legacies Category:TV Series